


Sleep

by Alice13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/pseuds/Alice13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Might be cliché-ish, sorry</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>"“What are you doing here?” he asked, and Stiles bit down on his lower lip, chewed on it before he answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t sleep,” he admitted. Derek hummed and nodded softly. He understood Stiles didn’t want to be alone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

It was the middle of the night when Stiles pulled the loft’s door open and walked in wearing a guilty smile on his face. Derek was sitting on the couch, reading a book. When Stiles entered, he looked up, but he didn’t say anything, not even moving a single muscle on his face.

 

Stiles reached the couch and he sat down. Derek flipped a page. Eyes on the book.

 

“Um,” Stiles started, and he knew it was the dumbest way to start a conversation ever. Derek finally looked up at him.

 

“What are you doing here?” he asked, and Stiles bit down on his lower lip, chewed on it before he answered.

 

“I can’t sleep,” he admitted. Derek hummed and nodded softly. He understood Stiles didn’t want to be alone.

 

“What about your Dad?”

 

“He’s on the night shift.”

 

Another nod from the werewolf. “Scott?”

 

Stiles gave him a look. “I can’t call him in the middle of the night to come over or something.”

 

Derek nodded again. “But you can come here in the middle of the night and bother me.”

 

Stiles made an impatient move with his hands, he even growled slowly. “I knew you will be awake. And I– I hoped you won’t mind if I come here and… having me around and–”

 

“Fine, you can stay,” Derek cut the teen. Stiles grinned.

 

“I promise I will keep my mouth shut.”

 

“As if you’re able to do such,” Derek mumbled opening his book again.

 

“I heard that, I don’t need superwolfhearing for it.”

 

“I hoped so.” Derek glanced at Stiles and the teen was sure he saw something like a teasing glimpse in the werewolf’s eyes or even a smirk on his face. He shooed that away, shook his head and placed his laptop on his lap. He brought it thinking he might work on the case he was on recently to help his Dad and kill time - he can’t sleep anyway.

 

A part of him thought Derek will put that stupid book down, get interested in the case and– but he was just reading that stupid book. (Stupid was already, right? Fine, in this case that damn book.) Stiles huffed and he tried to focus on the report he was reading.

 

He glanced at Derek. “Um, what are you reading anyway?”

 

“Pride and Prejudice,” Derek answered, and Stiles nodded.

 

“Oh, yeah, what else…” The teen mumbled keeping his eyes on the laptop screen. What he was expecting from Derek? Definitely something like this. He sank into the case again, reports and suspects, evidences and such.

 

Stiles didn’t notice he fell asleep. The led screen made his eyes tired and the lot of thinking made him sleepy. The letters melted into each other, the sentences lost their meanings, and a second later Stiles was sleeping - leant on Derek’s shoulder.

 

When the teen fell asleep and landed on his shoulder, at first he was surprised. He glanced at Stiles, then he stilled and stayed tensed not to wake the boy up.  
Derek wouldn’t admit even to himself but he didn’t pay attention to the book. He didn’t invited Stiles, why is he so worried about him? He’s just sleeping, not a big deal. Okay, it’s a big deal after the possession. Derek sighed. He closed the book and he placed it beside him. He reached out for the teen and shook his shoulder gently.

 

“Stiles,” he said softly. Stiles hummed in response.

 

“Just another five minutes,” he mumbled. Derek shook his shoulder again.

 

“Come on, you should lay down and sleep properly,” Derek tried to explain it.

 

Stiles opened his eyes and blinked a few times sleepily. He pushed himself away from the werewolf. He was shocked and he thought he had all the reasons to be shocked. He dared to sleep on Derek’s shoulder! (Broad and pretty shoulder.) “Oh, my god, please tell me I didn’t drool on you. I’m kind of fond with my throat at the place it is now.”

 

And Derek chuckled. He wasn’t angry or anything. “No, you didn’t,” he reassured the teen. “You should–”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I should. I’m glad,” he dropped his head back on Derek’s shoulder with a soft sigh.

 

And there he went again. Falling asleep in no time. Derek sighed. This needed more serious action. He cleared his throat and give it a second thought. To think it over again and being sure the plan is good and the best option. He nodded to himself, then he moved to gently peel Stiles off of him. Then he picked the teen up, holding him in his arms like Stiles wouldn’t have any weight and started off towards the bed with him.

 

Derek dropped Stiles on the bed and he started to undo his pants to take it off - along with the teen’s other cloths. Stiles woke up, sleepily blinked a few times and his eyes finally rested on Derek’s always serious (grumpy) face.

 

“Am I dreaming?” he asked.

 

Derek stopped. Stiles’ jeans were undid, fly open and the werewolf was on the best way to pull the pants down. He tilted his head a bit. “Why would you be dreaming?”

 

Stiles eyes wandered, he offered a short, soft smile and he shrugged slightly, eyes returning to Derek’s face. “I’m on the bed and Derek Hale tries his best to get me rid of my pants. That must be a dream,” he explained.

 

Derek’s face stayed expressionless, but he leant in. And that move made Stiles’ butt press to the man’s groin, calves to his (ridiculously strong) upper arms. Stiles’ breath hitched. “You have dreams about I’m taking your cloths off in my bed?” he asked on a low voice.

 

“Well,” Stiles tried to shrug again. “Not definitely your bed. Any bed,” he answered, then his mouth gaped and his face became pale. “Hot damn, I’m not dreaming, aren’t I?” he asked and he felt panic sneaked up on his spine. He tried to struggle, but Derek’s hold was too strong on him.

 

The werewolf shook his head and he smiled. “No, Stiles, you’re not dreaming.”

 

“Crap.”

 

Derek chuckled again and he pulled away just to take off the teen’s jeans with one strong pull. Stiles tried to slide away. “Derek, I–”

 

“Need a sleep.”

 

Stiles gulped and he nodded. A few times, more like to convince himself not just to sign he agrees with the werewolf. “Yeah, I need that.”

 

Then Derek leant to him again, and Stiles eyes went wide, he forgot to breath. Derek took off his T-shirt too. He dropped the cloths on the floor before he started to strip too. Stiles couldn’t force himself to say anything, he just stared at the man. Finally, Derek slid under the blanket when he just wore his underwear - and Stiles knew he will remember that picture of Derek in the rest of his life -, and he dropped the cover’s cusps into the teen’s face.

 

Stiles shook his head. “What the hell are you doing?” he managed to ask, and he sounded enough indignant.

 

Derek sighed. “I need some sleep sometimes too, you know.”

 

“Oh, right,” Stiles nodded and he finally laid back, sinking under the blanket. It was good. Warm and nice, he felt safe. He closed his eyes and he could feel Derek’s scent. That made a twist to his stomach, but he was sure he will be okay.

 

Then Derek reached out for him, pulled him closer - closer to his broad and firm chest, and Stiles was sure he will explode. He felt his face warmed up and his cheeks had to be bright red. Derek placed him in his arms, made his head rest on his shoulder and arm, his nose touched the man’s throat; while he felt Derek buried his face into his hair. Stiles needed to repeat that… fact. Derek buried his face into his hair. Holy– He wanted to scream or jump up and run circles in the room, but he didn’t dare to. Derek’s embrace on his back was heavy and nice, his skin warm and he smelled so nice.

 

“Relax, I won’t hurt you,” Derek mumbled then, and like it would have been an order, Stiles felt his muscles obeyed, and the tension faded. He sighed and let his brain shut itself down. He was in safe and warm.

 

He fell asleep quickly, his exhausted body was very grateful for the rest. He snuggled into Derek’s arms comfortable. “Thank you,” he whispered. The werewolf sighed.

 

“I think I keep you. You’re warm and soft,” he murmured. He wasn’t sure Stiles could hear him or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
